<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Is Like Pudding by SpyroForLife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816617">Love Is Like Pudding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife'>SpyroForLife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clone Sex, Feelings Realization, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clembrane is convinced that he's Professor Membrane's husband, because why else would they both be insisting they're the fathers of Dib and Gaz? Membrane goes along with this ruse for the sake of keeping the peace, but when Clembrane starts trying to get a little frisky with him one night, he decides it wouldn't hurt to enjoy himself...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Professor Membrane/Clembrane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Is Like Pudding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope everyone's keeping well during these trying times. Have some definitely sweet and not at all cursed Clembrane/Membrane PWP, on me. You're welcome, Earth.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Professor Membrane rested his head in his hand, sighing as he read emails on his laptop. Just a few more minutes of catching up, and then he could go upstairs to bed. He was going to have a long day at work tomorrow…</p><p>He heard loud, familiar footsteps on the stairs coming down to his lab, then a cheerful voice saying, “Honey, you’s still awake?”</p><p>Membrane slid his goggles up to rub between his eyes. “Yes.”</p><p>There was a gasp from the doorway. “But it’s so late!”</p><p>Membrane turned to look at the other. Standing there in an oversized pink robe was the botched clone of himself that his kids affectionately named Clembrane. Membrane still wasn’t entirely sure where he had come from, but he was sure that Dib’s claims of him being a doppelganger created by Zim were wrong. Regardless, Membrane had accepted the man as part of the family, figuring his kids would benefit from a stay at home parental figure.</p><p>“I know it’s late, but I have some important correspondence with a Japanese physicist I need to go through,” Membrane said, gesturing to his screen.</p><p>“Ooh, sounds important!” Clembrane grinned, clapping his mismatched hands together. “But you should come to bed soon, dear!”</p><p>Membrane turned back to the computer to hide his embarrassed blush. Clembrane was completely convinced that Dib and Gaz were his children. Membrane, of course, insisted they were his. In order to reconcile this, Clembrane had cheerfully decided they must be husbands.</p><p>Membrane has so far elected not to try and argue otherwise. It kept Clembrane happy and Membrane had learned the hard way about the other’s tantrums.</p><p>So as far as Clembrane was concerned, they were a married couple with two kids and that was that. And as a result, Clembrane often called him pet names and tried to hold his hand. Membrane was torn between being weirded out and being flattered by the affection.</p><p>“I’ll be up soon,” he promised.</p><p>“Okay! Don’t keep me waiting!” This was said with a flirty tone, and then Clembrane was skipping happily back up the stairs.</p><p>Membrane sighed and got to the last email he had to read. He was fond of Clembrane, sure, but he was still very uncomfortable about the other’s attempts to initiate, well… <em>intimate</em> time with him. He supposed he should have expected it when he decided to go along with them being married, but he was nonetheless surprised and put off the first time Clembrane snuggled up to him and began feeling up his thighs.</p><p>Membrane had hastily declined, saying he was too tired. And that was the excuse he continued to give whenever the subject came up. He wasn’t willing to go that far for the sake of the ruse.</p><p>Luckily, Clembrane was polite and understanding. But that didn’t stop him from offering. He really was devoted to him… Membrane felt a little bad for leading him on. He was so trusting, desperate for affection and just wanting to belong to a family. What if he was more bothered by the rejection than he let on?</p><p>The email wasn’t urgent, Membrane decided. He stood, placing his laptop into hibernate and going upstairs. He briefly checked on his kids. Gaz was asleep. Dib was on his computer.</p><p>“School tomorrow, son,” Membrane reminded him. “Go to bed.”</p><p>Dib glanced at him, at the screen, and then sighed and got up. “Okay. Goodnight.”</p><p>“Goodnight. I love you.”</p><p>Dib smiled slightly, then turned away as he took off his glasses and climbed into bed. “Love you too.”</p><p>Membrane went to his room, dropping his goggles onto his desk and unbuttoning his coat.</p><p>“Let me get that,” Clembrane called, and was in front of him in an instant, opening the coat for him and sliding it down.</p><p>“Thank you,” Membrane said, chuckling at how eager the other was to assist him. He took his gloves off and set them next to his goggles, while Clembrane went to hang the coat up.</p><p>Membrane took a few moments to give his arms the usual nightly check, making sure there was no inflammation around where the robotics joined to his skin, and checking some of the joints. Everything was in order, and he leaned down to take his boots off.</p><p>He crossed to the bed as he tugged off his shirt, and his pants were next. He didn’t miss the interest in Clembrane’s eyes, and he was soon joined under the covers, the other taking his hand and scooting close.</p><p>“You’ve been having such long days at work,” Clembrane commented. “You wanna do something fun?”</p><p>This was the point where Membrane would usually say he’s tired and just wanted to go to sleep. But this time, he said, “Sure, let’s have some fun.”</p><p>The other let out a happy squeal. “Okay!” He rolled himself on top of Membrane and threw his arms around his neck, leaning in to kiss him.</p><p>Membrane gasped at the sudden weight bearing down on him, and then his lips were being covered by soft, slightly sweet-tasting ones. He groaned, raising his hands to the other and lifting his body slightly to take some of the weight off himself.</p><p>Clembrane seemed to notice after a few moments, and shifted onto his knees, instead straddling Membrane instead of just laying on him. He giggled and kissed him again, and Membrane gave in to it. It actually felt kinda good.</p><p>“Mm, honey, I wanna take good care of you,” Clembrane said, and Membrane felt him grind his hips against him. It made him grunt, pleasure shooting up his spine. “You deserve to relax after all that hard work you do!”</p><p>Membrane couldn’t really argue with that. He did deserve some relaxation. He deserved to feel good. But it’s also been a long time since he’s done this. He wasn’t sure how he wanted to proceed. “Yes, I’ve definitely earned myself a little break. So, what would you like to do? I’m following your lead.”</p><p>Clembrane’s eyes widened and he grinned. “Ooh! This is what I wanna do!” He opened his robe and pressed his weight onto Membrane’s hips, and Membrane moaned when he felt the other’s erection rub against him through his boxers. Clembrane wasn’t wearing anything under that robe. Membrane felt a sudden desire to know if the other was shaped like him. Their appearances did differ a good bit despite sharing so much of their genetics, but maybe…</p><p>Membrane slipped his hand between their bodies to check. He held his breath, almost nervous that the other would respond badly, but no. As soon as his fingers brushed Clembrane’s tip, the other trembled and pressed into his hand.</p><p>“Alright, doing okay?” Membrane asked, chuckling at the bright blush on the other’s cheeks.</p><p>“Uh-huh! Mm, you feel so good…” Clembrane gripped Membrane’s shoulders and rocked against him.</p><p>“Nngh…” Membrane couldn’t believe this was getting him hard. He really did need to do this. “Are you sure?” he asked. “My fingers aren’t, er… too cold? The joints are made of silicon so the texture at least should be fine, but the rest is metal…”</p><p>“You feel warm to me! Ooh, keep doing that.”</p><p>Membrane had slowly started stroking him up and down his length. It did seem similar to his, but there were barely perceptible differences. Membrane wanted to find and chronicle them all. He found a steady rhythm pumping the other, and slipped his boxers down to let himself out, sighing with relief. His thoughts wandered, imagining what else they could do together. Going all the way wouldn’t really work out right now, Membrane knew they didn’t have lube, but there was plenty else they could do.</p><p>Clembrane shifted and slid his hand between them to grip Membrane, following his pace with firm strokes. Membrane threw his free arm around Clembrane’s neck as he arched, squeezing his eyes shut and gasping out with pleasure. Ohh, it’s been so long… he needed this. After so much time using his own, metal hand, the touch of warm, soft flesh was nearly mindblowing. He buried his face into Clembrane’s shoulder and moaned for him, and heard a husky groan in response. Their hands moved in tandem, and their hips jerked, messily grinding against each other.</p><p>It was raw, clumsy, and it hit all the right spots for Membrane. He could only get so much satisfaction from his own hands or toys. This was perfect, rough as it was.</p><p>His arm slipped down from the other as he laid back, and he used his elbow for balance while he encouraged his clone to stay on top of him, savoring the weight of his body and how it made the friction between them tighter.</p><p>The other giggled and laid down with him, his free hand also going to the bed for support, but the other stayed where it was, moving faster along Membrane’s arousal.</p><p>“Aah…” Membrane grunted against Clembrane’s shoulder, and heard a disappointed tsk.</p><p>“Come on, dear,” Clembrane said, his voice now lower than usual. “Lemme hear you.”</p><p>A small part of Membrane was embarrassed that he was getting off with a clone of himself this easily, but he also didn’t like to question himself and he especially didn’t like to hide his thoughts about things. So he let himself be vocal, tilting his head back from the other and loudly whimpering.</p><p>“There you go!” Clembrane kissed his throat. “I love you so much, dear!”</p><p>“Ah, fuck!” Membrane suddenly finished with a firm thrust of the hips, his vision actually blacking out for a moment from the force of his orgasm. It surprised him with its intensity, and he was shaky as he recovered, breathing deeply.</p><p>Clembrane was still going, watching him with wonder, and Membrane awkwardly cleared his throat. Then he leaned in and kissed him on the lips.</p><p>Clembrane’s body responded almost instantly. Membrane felt his erection twitch and then he shuddered, coming between their stomachs.</p><p>Membrane let go of him and casually wiped his hand off against his own thigh before raising it to the other’s hair, holding him close as they kissed softly.</p><p>Moments passed in a haze until they needed to breathe, and they leaned apart, blushing as they gazed at each other.</p><p>“That was. Well.” Membrane found himself feeling strangely nervous as he reflected. “Nice.”</p><p>“It was so nice! You’re so romantic!” Clembrane shifted over to lay next to him, though draped over his chest slightly, and fluttered his eyelashes. “You gotta let me take care of you more often, honey! You’ve been so stressed!”</p><p>“Heh, yeah.” Membrane slid his hand into the other’s, sighing and looking up at the ceiling. That was fun. It was a lot of fun. “We can definitely… do this more often.”</p><p>“Okay!” Clembrane was happy but could also tell the other was a bit distracted. “Whatcha thinking about?”</p><p>“Oh, nothing really. Just about love, and how little I understand it compared to so many other things.”</p><p>“Ohh.” Clembrane nodded sagely. “Yeahh, love is funky. But you know what? I think it's like pudding!”</p><p>That answer didn't surprise Membrane in the slightest. But he snorted with amusement anyway, looking over at the other. He decided to humor him. “In what way?”</p><p>“Messy!” Clembrane declared. “But nice, too.”</p><p>That was a surprisingly apt description. Membrane couldn't really argue against it, which was an unusual situation for him considering his line of work. “Huh. Interesting way of thinking about it. Love... is a bit like pudding.”</p><p>“Uh-huh! And you can share that one with all your friends at work!” The clone seemed absolutely pleased with himself, but rather than going into further detail, he merely yawned. “Mm, gonna go to sleep now! Goodnight, love you!” Clembrane kissed his cheek and then seemed to drop off almost instantly.</p><p>Membrane was briefly surprised by how quickly he closed his eyes and then passed out, but then, Clembrane has always been quick to fall asleep. So he just smiled and held onto him. “Goodnight.” He stroked his back as he looked across the room, heart aching as he reconsidered how he really felt about the other. “Love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>